


Together as Monsters

by Pharaohofdarkness



Series: the were and the bat au [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, vampire and werewolves, were and the bat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaohofdarkness/pseuds/Pharaohofdarkness
Summary: Something attacks the Colonel in the woods while searching for Damien and Celine. Dark finds him knowing the man's insanely but doesn't know another change with happen.





	Together as Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be a short chapter. I wanted to write chapter 3 of the vampire fic since it finally got to Darkiplier but this was in my head so here is the other au i thought right after the vamp. Please enjoy my horrible writing. sorry

Where were they? Where did they go? Celine…Damien! Where are they? It was only a joke and yet they never shown themselves yet. Two days had passed, the Colonel never gave up on searching for his friends. In his head he told himself they were still alive, while his heart ached. 

William was deep in a forest at night, tripping over the rock and sticks. His clothes ragged, dark bags under his eyes. Will was unkempt, he hadn’t slept since the he shot the DA, his mind torn trying to find people who would sow him together.

A snap of a twig heard behind William. He turned hoping it would be Celine and Damien. How could he be so wrong. William could’t make the huge figure out yet he heard it growl. The next thing he knew, it lunged at him pinning the poor man down. He felt excruciating pain in shoulder making him scream as loud as dry throat could. William’s hand reached for his gun, pulling the weapon out shooting the being above him. A second later, the thing was off him running off as it bleed. The pain in his shoulder throbbed as it was the last thing he felt before the falling unconscious. 

Dark had only been created two days ago, he spent the days getting his powers under control. He wandered the forest during the day, far from the civilization. Walking through the forest helped, the silence there was prefect. No one around, except for the body on the ground. Dark walked toward seeing who it was. “Colonel.”

The demon hadn’t bother to search for the man once went off searching for two dead people. His mind only has revenge, not to help a broken man. Dark bended down getting a close look. Blood covered William’s upper body, mostly from his shoulder. Dark ripped Will’s shirt off to get a better look. A huge bite mark from an animal. What a way to die, killed by animals he would hunt. Must have shot and injured the animal finding the gun laying beside Will. Dark about to stand heard a shaky breath from the man below. William was still alive? The gray man checked his pulse finding it barely there. 

Seems the Colonel can’t be taken down easy. Dark smirked. Guess he could get some use of the man. Dark’s hands reached below William then picked the man up. Carrying him bridal style, he took him to an abandoned house at the edge of the forest.


End file.
